In general, a vacuum insulation member is a sort of insulator decompresses an internal s pace into a vacuum state to thus use the characteristics of low thermal conductivity of vacuum. The vacuum insulation member may be implemented in the form of a panel having a certain thickness.
The vacuum insulation panel may be configured to include an envelope forming a certain space therein and a core accommodated at an inner side of the envelope and supporting such that the envelope to maintain the certain space. In addition, a getter for absorbing an internal gas of the envelope may be provided at the inner side of the envelope.
The envelope (e.g., a film), serving to maintain an internal vacuum degree of the vacuum insulation member at a certain level, is formed of a film formed by laminating multi-layered polymers and aluminum, or the like.
As the core, glass fiber, silica core, or the like, is used. Among them, glass fiber is commonly used because its excellent initial performance is excellent and its cost is low. However, glass fiber needs a preprocessing and has weak durability.
The getter is a sort of aspirator or an absorbent for absorbing gas and/or moisture which is present at the inner side of the envelope or newly introduced.
In the related art vacuum insulation member, in order to maintain an internal vacuum degree at a pre-set level, much cost and efforts are required to fabricate an envelope, increasing the cost. In addition, because the core is formed of glass fiber, it is not easy to handle the core, and in order to insert the core into the interior of the envelope, the core needs to undergo a preprocessing (e.g., hot pressing or needle punching) in order to reduce the volume and size of the core. This results in problems in that the cost increases, much time is required, and the productivity is degraded.
In addition, because glass fiber is used as the core at the inner side of the envelope, and in this case, a relatively high vacuum degree must be maintained in terms of glass fiber, so much equipment, time and efforts are required. In order to maintain the interior of the envelope at a very high vacuum degree, a film formed by laminating a metal (e.g., aluminum) having a very low air permeability is used. However, a heat transmission is generated through the metal (aluminum)-laminated layer, degrading the performance.